


荒漠中的爱情

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 高中校园恋爱mode on
Relationships: Francesco Trincão/Pedri González
Kudos: 1





	荒漠中的爱情

我看见他们又走在了一起。  
较高那个比另外那个高出十公分左右，蓬松的头发随着他的步子一甩一甩地翘着，像奔跑起来时飞扬的黑色马鬃。较矮那个略微低着头，似乎仍然因为来到新地方的不熟悉，以及巴塞罗那俱乐部的规模之大而感到胆怯与不安。  
他们之间隔着将近五十厘米的距离，这实在不能说是一个亲密的距离——而且两个人手上都拎着自己的训练包。在每天我能看见他们的那段路，也就是从更衣室出来到训练场的那段路，我都没见到他们讲很多话。所以一开始我并未在来训练的一群租借回归的、新来的、从二队提拔上来的等等的人之中，格外留意到他们两个。当我留意到时，他们已经总是走在一起了。  
这是一线队从里斯本回来第六天，俱乐部仍然笼罩在一片不知所措的迷茫中，以及关于头号球星去留的嘈杂声中。因为防疫要求，去过里斯本的人还没跟没去的一起合练，于是每次走出我办公室门口那块训练场的人，仍是那群老面孔。  
我注视着他们走到停车场边缘，两个人扭过头对对方说了一些什么，都露出了一点点笑容，张开双臂抱了抱对方，然后转身准备离开。我知道，因为我已经习惯看到他们这样做了，我知道高的那个会坐电梯下楼，然后五分钟后他那辆银色奔驰就会开上路面，向左拐出大门；矮的那个会走出大门口，叫一辆出租车回家。  
但今天，在矮的那个走出两三米后，摁下电梯键的另外那个人突然追了过去，隔着这么远的距离，我也能隐隐约约地听见他喊他的名字：“佩德里……！”  
我看见佩德里停下了脚步，转过身，他们说了几句什么，特林康显得有些激动，因为他的手在空中上下挥动，身子也左右扭来扭去。  
这时候叮地一声，电梯门开了。走在他们身后的登贝莱摁住了电梯摁钮，扭过头看着在三米远处讲着话的两个人，隔太远了，我听不清他们说了什么，也看不清表情，但佩德里随后看起来是改变了主意，他们同时朝登贝莱挥了挥手，然后一起小跑着进了电梯。  
几分钟后，那辆我熟悉的银色奔驰开出停车场，车上有两个人。

新赛季快开始了，向球迷们介绍新球员是我们社交媒体管理员的重要任务。季前赛上，特林康表现格外惊艳，他能把球耍得团团转，带着球连过好几个人，球迷们都在谈论他。他脸上洋溢着笑容，令我想起去年从阿贾克斯来的弗兰基德容。不出所料，公关部门安排我们第一个采访他。  
“来加泰罗尼亚还适应吗？”我们问，“讲西班牙语有困难吗？喜欢这个城市吗？”  
还有，“你见过梅西了吗？对和他合作有什么期待？更衣室里的气氛怎么样？队里你最好的朋友是谁？”  
对于最后那个问题，他不像之前的问题一样每个都犹豫许久，几乎我刚刚问完，他就条件反射般地回答：“佩德里。”  
似乎意识到自己反应太急，他向后缩了一下，眼神有些闪烁。我看着他友善地笑，鼓励他继续说下去，他略微放松了些，抬起手来捋了捋头发：  
“嗯，我们，我的意思是，我刚来到这里时，一线队队员都不在，二队也去打升级附加赛了……刚好训练场里只有我和他两个人，所以我们就熟了起来。”  
在第二天我采访佩德里时，对于同一个问题他给出了另一个人的名字。跟我一起采访的Aviv吹了一声口哨，而我并不惊讶。他困惑地看了看我又看了看Aviv，于是我解释道：“昨天他也说了他最好朋友是你。”  
“真，真的吗？”他瞪圆了本来就很大的眼睛，然后下一瞬间他就低下了头去，我能隐约看见他正拼命忍住过多的笑意。  
“我和他有很多共同点，”抬起头后，他立刻平静了下来，解释说，“都是第一次来到巴塞罗那，家离西班牙本土都很远，都是从小地方来的，都是年轻人。他需要我教他西班牙语，他学得很快。”说到这里他又笑了笑，然后闭上了嘴巴。  
“你在教他西班牙语？能不能详细说说呢？”我敏锐地察觉到了亮点。  
“啊……”他看上去有些犹豫，“球迷会喜欢看这些无聊的东西吗？”  
“不，这不无聊。”Aviv帮我说，“他们想了解你们球场之外的事情。这种队友之间的细节，会让他们觉得队伍充满凝聚力。可以减轻他们对你们的压力。”  
“好的。”他看上去仍有些迟疑，但很快就耸耸肩，甩掉了疑虑。在他开口说话的一瞬间，我发现笑意又回到了他的脸上，像在回忆一块很甜美的巧克力：  
“嗯，当时是傍晚，我在准备开始训练，然后弗朗塞斯克走进了训练场。一开始可能以为我是拉玛西亚的人……所以先跟我说了一句加泰语。加泰语！你能想象吗，就加泰语中的‘晚上好’，Bona nit. 当然，当时我非常慌，觉得不知道怎么办才好。还好我来巴塞罗那之前读了很多相关新闻，所以我认出了他的脸，也立刻反应过来他是那个巴萨新买的葡萄牙人，于是我用仅会的几句葡萄牙语说，‘你好，我是佩德里。我不会说加泰罗尼亚语。’”  
“幸好，他西班牙语已经在来到巴塞罗那前恶补过，所以我们能够交流简单的东西。他很喜欢这个城市和这个球队，问了我很多关于巴塞罗那的事情，大部分我都只能说我不知道，因为我也刚来。我以为他会转头去问其他在这里很久的人，比如里基（普吉），或者卡莱斯（阿莱尼亚）。但他说，没事，我们可以一起慢慢了解。”  
“我看到你们训练结束时会一起走。”我说，努力让语调显得很平常。  
“噢。”他说，“毕竟我们是最先熟悉起来的嘛！”然后他笑。

我后来跟他们一起做了一个九十秒钟提问挑战，忘了是哪场比赛前。演播室气氛很好，我假装没看见在我低下头看提问纸时，他们两个互相看着对方傻笑的样子。

一开始所有人都以为特林康会更早获得更多出场时间，毕竟，佩德里才17岁，而且在拉斯帕斯马斯踢的是前腰，而巴萨的中前场已经拥挤得快要爆炸，十号位有起码四个人能踢，他凭什么能代替1.4亿买来的库蒂尼奥，金球奖排名第三的新晋世界冠军格列兹曼，人气爆棚的青训新星普吉，最重要的是，那个历史最佳球员、神一样的里奥-梅西？  
“如果在巴萨没有出场时间，那么租借出去锻炼也是好的。”赛季前，面对轰轰烈烈的加盟拜仁或者多特蒙德的传闻，他只是简单说了这么一句。毕竟，豪门不是给人练级机会的地方，你必须每一场都赢。没有过渡期，没有犯错空间，没有换血期。不赢就死。  
我看着佩德里和特林康肩并肩地走出更衣室，走上客场大巴，再在飞机上坐着邻座，再一起走进酒店住同一个套间，突然想到，如果佩德里走了，我只能看见特林康一个人孤零零地走来走去了。  
无论科曼从这个十七岁孩子身上看到了什么不同于其他人的东西，总之，他留下了。而且慢慢地，随着时间过去，我发现，每一个球迷都发现，他居然出场时间慢慢增加，从替补到主力，再变成不可动摇的绝对主力。  
“让佩德里休息一下！”球迷在推上叫嚷着，“他太累了，他不该打这么多比赛！我们需要的是未来，不是一个赛季的成绩！”  
“想想那些因为过度使用而堕落的新星！”  
他德转身价翻了十倍，著名记者Sid Lowe在推上说，“看看佩德里。他是不同的。不仅仅是出色。与众不同。”

但与此同时，赛季初那个轻松拿着球在人群中戏耍对手的、脸上洋溢着笑容的特林康，在我还没来得及发现时，慢慢地消失不见了。对所有的新人，科曼都是一视同仁地让他们从替补打起，这也是我欣赏科曼的一个地方，但是，相比佩德里替补时的发挥，特林康显得没那么走运。他先是跟不上西甲的节奏，无法理解梅西的跑位，以至于常常陷入自己单干而走不远的境地，然后他引以为傲的过人与突破渐渐看不到了，我们只能看到他在场上努力尝试一脚出球来跟队友配合，但时机不对，因此变成了无限回传。  
渐渐地，在所有的前锋都取得进球、连佩德里都打入了欧冠首球，但特林康的进球纪录还是挂零后，球迷都丧失信心了。推上著名青训博主La_Masia刻薄地说，特林康就是戈麦斯一样的球员，巴托梅乌乱引援的代表作，给他机会不如给二队的康拉德。  
在我遇到佩德里和特林康走在一起的时候，耸拉着肩膀的那个人变成了特林康，佩德里则变成了相对多话那个，这可真是令人意想不到的变化。同时，我注意到，他们并肩走时的距离，从五十厘米，在我不知道的时候，已经变成了不到十厘米，几乎是贴着身子在走。  
佩德里偶尔会伸手去搂一把特林康的腰，将他的身子往自己这边挤一挤。特林康则会伸手搭一下佩德里的肩膀，但会很快地松开。

在经过那样一个混乱的夏天后，新赛季指望巴萨成绩很好显然是不切实际的。我知道，每个球员都知道，每个球迷都知道。但是，在我们西超杯被绝平最后丢冠后，看着佩德里和德容坐在替补席上，拉下羽绒服的帽子遮住脸的样子，我的心仍然疼得支撑不住在镜头前的笑容。  
这本该是他们随着巴萨拿到的第一个冠军。他们已经做得足够好，但是不够，还不够。  
比赛结束哨声响后，特林康跟随其他人从场上下来。他替补上场，射出几脚质量不错的射门，但跟以前任何时候一样，球要么偏出球门，要么砸中横梁。在临近比赛结束时他气得往地面砸了一拳。  
无论球迷怎么说，科曼一直相信他，无论比赛情况如何，他几乎总会在六十分钟左右替补上场。他在另一次采访中说过要努力回报教练的信任，说“宁愿少进几个球也想进关键的球。”  
但他没有做到，又一次。  
一个身影从我身边掠过，是佩德里，特林康走上前来张开双臂拥抱他，我转过头去，不忍再看。

两个从乡下前往大城市追梦的男孩相遇了，他们面对着陌生的街道、险恶的环境以及巨大的压力，不得不紧紧抱住自己的同类，来获取一丝擦干眼泪继续向前的动力。球队正在穿越荒漠，随时可能因为沙暴、严寒、酷暑、缺水，或者仅仅是对自己一瞬间的怀疑和动摇而倒下。  
太多先例告诉所有人，不是所有人都能走出荒漠，不会总有绿洲等在前方。  
但是，当我看到队里有年轻人正在长大，正在相爱，正在被人质疑一万句也不认输，正在可以为了救球撞上门柱，一场跑一万多米时……我感觉自己像是看见了黑暗中的一点火光，漫漫极夜中隐约的星辰，或是，荒漠边缘青翠欲滴的树林与阳光下闪闪发亮的小溪。

昨天晚上，当特林康替补打入制胜进球，让巴萨反超贝蒂斯拿下关键的胜利时……我看见在庆祝的球员散去后，佩德里抱住他的那个姿势，双手交叠放在对方脑后，像婴儿依恋地抱住母亲，又像凡人抱着天使。  
特林康很快地在他脸颊上落下一吻，太近了，太危险了，这个吻十分令人怀疑地靠近嘴角的位置。  
不由自主地，我脑海中泛起他们在第一次进入诺坎普时的景象，佩德里拿着球，踏着写着克鲁伊夫的名言的垫子（Salid y disfrutad），还有特林康颠球时大大的笑容。  
沙漠虽然广袤，然而，火光呀……毕竟……毕竟它就在前方。

END

（没错，本篇里的“我”就是总是出现在巴萨视频里那个金色长发的大嘴小姐姐啦XD，Aviv是推上巴萨官号皮下小哥）


End file.
